


罗路罗

by ashesandsnow



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandsnow/pseuds/ashesandsnow
Kudos: 2





	罗路罗

罗最近没啥衣服穿。

橡胶猴子自从上次生病之后对罗黏的越来越紧，最近更是变本加厉，老是跑过来抢走他的衣服，也不给个理由。

罗现在穿着自己还剩下的唯一一件睡衣躺在床上，脑子里乱七八糟的想着，最后确定了时间点。是的，是从那次生病开始的，从那之后，自己的衣服就总是莫名消失。一开始那人还偷偷摸摸，到后面直接光明正大的从他眼前拿走，问他为什么就一脸笑嘻嘻地说着当然是因为喜欢你呀。

喜欢？罗叹了口气。那个笨蛋真的知道什么是喜欢吗。他所谓的对自己的喜欢，和他对肉，对伙伴的喜欢又有什么区别呢。

相比自己那无望的喜欢，那个笨蛋口中的喜欢，和自己的是一样的喜欢吗。虽然那天在极乐满月，那个笨蛋有着类似吃醋的举动。虽然那次他生病，意识不清醒时口中一直呼喊着的是自己的名字。但那个不开窍的一根筋笨蛋。

罗揉了揉眉心，想不清楚，路飞生病那晚的情形却在脑子里越发清晰了起来。他汗湿的额发，和自己十指相扣的手，柔软的唇舌和漫长的亲吻，嘴里一声声呼唤的不是平时吊儿郎当的特拉男，而是难得的，带着些许嘶哑的，执拗的喊着罗。

胸膛开始变的温热，好像还紧贴着路飞柔软又滚烫的身体。他曲起膝盖磨蹭自己腿间的触感变得清晰起来，是纤细灵巧的膝盖，和无意识的像自己送过来的身体。

该死。罗把一只手臂搭在眼睛上，另一只手不受控制的往身下伸去。禁欲多年的红心海贼团船长，竟然只因为脑子里想着一个人就硬了，真是闻所未闻。脑子里全是那个人呼唤自己名字的声音，手下的动作一点点加快，牙齿死死咬住下唇不发出难堪的声音是罗此刻所能守住的最后的底线。等一道白浊终于泄出，罗喘着气抹了一把额头的汗水，心下苦笑一番。自己大概是疯了。

没有干净的衣服可以换了。必须，去找那个人一趟。

路飞的房间没开灯，罗轻轻推开一个缝，想来那人是睡着了，毕竟是天塌下来也要优先吃饭和睡觉的没心没肺的笨蛋。那就自己悄悄拿了衣服就走，也避免现在看着那人单纯的眼睛自己会尴尬。罗很满意这样的发展。

他轻手轻脚的进了路飞的房间，眼睛在黑暗里适应了一会儿，已经模糊能分辨出个大概。那人在被窝里缩成一团，罗站在他床前看着被子簌簌的动，心想这么大人了睡觉还这么不老实，估计是在被子里伸胳膊蹬腿也不知道梦到了什么。真是，可爱啊。。。

回头看了看床边的椅子，上面乱七八糟堆着自己的衣服。罗叹了口气，随手拿起几件，突然听到被窝里一声低喘，罗的身体一瞬间僵硬在原地，脑子里空白了半秒。

这该死的笨蛋，不会又生病了吧。

一手开了灯，一手想也没想的掀开了把整个人都裹在里面的被子，突如其来的光线刺得眼前白了一片。“草帽当家。。。。的”

视线恢复，本来要说的话硬生生断在了嘴边。罗不自觉地吞了口口水，拳头捏的紧了又紧，指甲生生刺进肉里带来的疼痛才堪堪换回游走在崩溃边缘的理智。“你在。。。干什么”

床上缩成一团的大海贼抬起湿漉漉的眼，手里还紧紧抓着罗的衣服，声音里难得的带着焦急和恐慌。“特拉男。。。身体。。。好奇怪。”

挤出这句话之后又重新把脸埋进了罗的衣服，喘息一声比一声更急。罗的视线往下面看过去，草帽笨蛋的另一只手正攥着自己的衣服，在少年未经人事的性器上胡乱撸动。

罗几乎是用尽了生平所有的自制力，才勉强压下心头的火在床边坐下来，手抚上少年黑色松软的发顶，感觉到对方身体猛的一颤，罗的手指插入他的发丝，稍微用了点力气。“草帽当家的。。。这是。。。怎么回事。。。。。”

明明几分钟前才在自己房间发泄过，罗绝望地发现自己又有了抬头的趋势。像个欲求不满没出息的十几岁男生。

“我。。。。我抱着特拉男的衣服。。。在睡觉。。”路飞的声音带着点哭腔，“我也不知道。。。为什么。。。。。闻着特拉男的。。味道。。。身体。。就变得好。。。。奇怪。。。。”

“你拿来我的衣服，每天都。。。抱着睡觉？”罗难以置信的看着面前的人。

“嗯。。。”路飞的手紧紧抓住罗的手，勉强的抬起头看着他，“特拉男。。。我怎么了啊。。。我好。。难受。。。”

“草帽当家的。。。”

罗低下头，扣住路飞的后脑勺吻上了那两片柔软的唇。像是即将溺水的人抓住了唯一的一颗救命稻草，路飞的舌头想也不想的迎上来，在罗的口腔里无措的纠缠，莽撞的舔舐啃咬着柔嫩的口腔内壁。

罗从路飞手中抽出自己的手，轻轻的握住了路飞在自己身下胡来的那只手，凑近路飞耳边，舌尖舔过他的耳廓。“草帽当家的，我来。”

乱来的手被带动着变成了有技巧的抚弄，路飞喉咙里溢出了低低的呻吟。罗一边引导着对方不顾一切横冲直撞的舌头，一边抚慰着他身下焦灼的欲望，自己的下身也重新昂起了头。

该死。疯了。我一定是疯了。

随着路飞身体突然的颤抖，包裹着茎身的衣服被浸透，罗坏心的捏了一把，从布料中渗出的液体打湿了自己的手心。罗用沾满路飞精液的手指划过对方的唇，在他唇上留下星星点点的白浊。

从高潮的余韵里缓过来的路飞红着脸把头枕在罗的腿上，脸上换上了平日里明朗干净的笑。“特拉男！好舒服啊！”

罗转过头，那样没心没肺的笑脸配上他唇边的白浊，即使红着脸不敢去看，但下身还是不受控制的又涨大几分。

“诶？特拉男？”路飞看看眼前的东西，又看看罗，想弄明白面前这个凸起的是什么，罗却执拗的不肯看他，更不用说帮他解答问题了。好动又充满好奇心的草帽船长决定自己搞明白，于是像小动物一样伸出舌尖舔了舔。

“唔。。。”出乎意料的举动激的罗闷哼出声，“你干什么！”

罗的反应让路飞的好奇心更重了几分，干脆整个舌头贴上去，像品尝什么美味的甜品一样上下来回舔弄了起来。路飞惊奇地发现，面前衣服下藏着的东西比刚才更大了一点。

罗抓住路飞的头发想把他的头拉开，但身体过于敏感，终究还是比面前的混蛋慢了一步。路飞一把扯下罗的衣服，看着面前弹出来的巨大物什，强烈的带着罗身体的味道席卷而来，他下意识的舔了舔嘴角，闭上眼睛凑上去整个含住了。罗避之不及，手指猛的收紧，推着路飞的头又向前了几分，喉头溢出嘶哑的呻吟。

路飞抬眼看了看罗绯红的耳根，心跳猛然加快。少年或许在某些方面迟钝，但却同时拥有着野兽般的直觉。他模仿着罗刚刚用手教过他的方法，舌头沿着柱身来回舔弄，再退到顶端轻轻吸吮，然后再整个含进去。罗的呼吸变得粗重起来，死咬着嘴唇不再让自己出声，只剩胸膛剧烈的起伏，带动着胸前漂亮的大面积纹身上下晃动。路飞鬼使神差的伸出手去碰罗的乳头，在他的指尖接触到对方身体的一瞬感觉到罗突然停滞的呼吸。

“草帽当家。。。的。。。你知道你现在。。在做什么吗。。。”

“嗯？我想让你也舒服。”明亮的，坦荡的眼神。

“你不要后悔。。。”

路飞的手从胸口向上，手指粗暴的插入了对方的口腔。“吵死了。”

下一秒，他感觉自己整个人被抱了起来，然后被狠狠放到了床上。罗的眼里写满了疯狂的欲望，他一遍遍吻着路飞的眼角，手指抚上路飞胸口巨大的伤疤，然后向下抚摸他纤细又结实的腰肢，最后停留在路飞已经再次抬头的欲望上。

“我本来想忍的。。。草帽当家的。”声音里带着威胁，在路飞听来却变了样，激的他心头痒痒的却又无处发泄，只好伸手揽住了罗的后颈让他离自己更近。

路飞的声音变得有些粘糊，带着点撒娇的奶气。“特拉男。。。我身体。。又变得有点奇怪。。”

理智终于还是崩断。罗用路飞刚射出精液做了简单的润滑，难以克制的直接插入了两根手指。身下的人一声惊呼，搂他搂得更紧，两条腿缠上了他的腰，像嫌不够似的把自己往罗的方向送去。

橡胶的身体简直天赋异禀，紧致柔软又充满弹性。路飞的身体温柔的接纳了罗的手指，将它们紧紧的包裹住，迫不及待的想带它们到更深的地方去。罗强忍住想立刻插入的冲动，耐心的用手指在路飞体内摸索扩张，指腹蹭过某一点时身下的人突然搅紧了双腿，喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟。罗坏心眼的在那一点反复按压挑弄，惹得路飞难耐的去够他的唇，小小的身体在他身下挣扎扭动，呻吟尽数封在了罗的口中。

粗大的茎身抵住不停收缩的穴口，路飞看起来比罗还要着急，双臂用力把人往自己这边带，肉刃直接破开内壁到了底。内壁像有自己的生命与意识一样热切的接纳着外物的入侵，一波一波涌动的浪潮通过柱身密布的神经传回罗的脑子里，耳边是路飞破碎不堪的呻吟，罗把他的腿打开，握住少年细瘦的脚踝，把他的两条腿搭在自己肩膀，开始大开大合的操弄了起来。路飞死死抓着床单，另一只手扣住罗的后脑勺，眼神涣散的索吻，灭顶的快感将路飞吞没，眼神里是一片欲念的情潮，为了大口呼吸空气而微张的唇带着脆弱的无力，来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，罗低头用舌头把它们悉数卷去，最后吻上了那平时聒噪无比，现在看却连脆弱都浸满情欲的唇。

两个人几乎是同时到达了高潮。

罗从路飞身体里退出来，射在他体内的精液随着动作一起流出，滴滴答答沿着臀缝落下，把路飞的下半身衬的格外泥泞。他趴在路飞身上，轻抚着少年眼下的伤疤，看着他逐渐恢复清明的双眼，突然不知道要怎么面对，干脆把头埋进了路飞肩窝。路飞稍微动了动，让他趴的更舒服一点，抬起手抚上了罗的后颈。

“喂，特拉男。”

“喂，怎么不说话？”

“……我在听。”

“我们。。。在一起吧。”

“！？”罗难以置信的抬头，撞近了那双清亮的眼睛。路飞现在的神情，就好像他每次说着我要当海贼王时一样坚定。

“怎么了？你不想跟我在一起吗？”

“不。。。不是。。只是，你知道你在说什么吗，草帽当家的。”

“我当然知道。”熟悉的咧开嘴的明媚笑容。“我不是说过了吗，我喜欢你。”

“你。。。对我的喜欢。。和对伙伴的喜欢。。不一样吗？”

“那当然！”少年笑的眼睛都眯起来，声音轻快。

“怎么个不一样法？”罗还是无法相信，这个人对自己的喜欢，和自己对他的喜欢，竟然是同样的喜欢。就像他曾经不相信柯拉先生对他的爱并不是因为他是D之一族，而只是单纯因为他是他而已。他在黑暗里蛰伏太久，一个人在黑暗里浸润太久，就会变的不相信光明，仿佛那光明会将自己灼伤。自己何德何能拥有这光明。能远远看着，能被那束光照到一角已是足够幸运。

“嗯。。。。我也不知道具体怎么不一样，但我知道不一样。”路飞想了想，“就像，刚刚那种事，我绝对不会和索隆他们做一样。”

罗喉咙哽咽，一时间再说不出话。

路飞捉了他的手来握住，“喂，你真的废话好多啊，吵死了。”路飞把他牢牢圈在自己怀里。“所以，跟我在一起吧！”

不是询问的口吻，而是笃定的，像在宣布已经成立的事实。罗想起来他们刚组成同盟的时候，路飞也是这么不管不顾任性至极。

“噗。。好。”罗蹭了蹭路飞的颈窝，在他脖子上落下一个吻。

光，终于还是温柔的，坚定的，接纳了如此不堪的自己。

“特拉男。。。”

“嗯？”

“刚刚好舒服啊。”路飞一个翻身把罗压在身下，“我想让你也舒服。”舌头舔上罗胸口的纹身，沿着图案描摹。

“你！”散落在一旁的腰带被捡起来，路飞压着罗的手腕把他双手绑在了床头，

“嘻嘻嘻，特拉男看起来好美味。”路飞坐在罗身上舔了舔嘴角，指尖随着纹身游移。

罗认命的闭上眼睛，哑着嗓子催促，“快点。。”

路飞俯身凑近他的耳朵，故意往他耳朵里吹气，“特拉男，你知道我是吃了橡胶果实的对吧？”

“嗯。。。那又。。哈。。怎样。。”罗的后穴突然被柔软的异物入侵，额头青筋暴起，呼吸都乱了频次。那东西不像是手指，比手指更细，更长，也更灵活，没几下就把他的身子搅得软了下来，只有腿间硬得发疼。

似乎是感觉到了罗的放松，那东西突然开始急剧涨大，把内壁的褶皱都撑开，灼热的烫着柔嫩的内壁皮肤。

“啊！”罗猛的睁大了眼睛，突如其来的刺激勾的他眼角泛起了泪光失去自由的双手被紧紧绑缚在床头，只剩身体在空中弯出漂亮的弧度，

“所以，我可以变细变长，”路飞吻着罗的小腹。

“当然也可以反过来。”


End file.
